Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 1\dfrac{2}{5} \times 4\dfrac{2}{5} $
$ = \dfrac{7}{5} \times \dfrac{22}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{7 \times 22}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{154}{25}$ $ = 6 \dfrac{4}{25}$